


the change

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, australians, sirius's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butterfly effect explains how one seemingly insignificant and unrelated action or decision can dramatically alter the future. This is the story of how one such insignificant decision of a twelve year old wizard in Australia at twelve fifty two on a hot summers night three days before Christmas changed Harry Potter’s life.</p><p>and so the changes have happened and the world is a new and interesting place how will all of these changes effect poor little baby Harry???</p><p>the Marauders are out in the real world their married and starting their lives and families officially<br/>follow along as they start to find their places in a world at war and what tragedies and miracles occur for our adults</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi all here is the next part of Butterfly i hope you enjoy  
> just a short chapter to start us off
> 
> as always no copy right intended

The large round group sat awkwardly around the large table set in the middle of the great hall eyeing each other cautiously, it was a war after all and you never knew who you could trust. Marlene Mckinnonn sat as beautiful as ever chin held high and long golden hair held back in a braid. Beside her sat her best friend Mary Macdonald, the shorter woman sitting just as proudly dirty blonde hair also braided a fierce glint to her eye.

Opposite the pair were the Marauders and their wives. James Potter and Sirius Black sat side by side, as always their dark eyes full of mischief and smirks on their handsome faces. Lily Potter sat beside her husband her bright red locks pulled out of her face in a severe ponytail and her sharp jade eyes running over those around her. Jamelia Black sat on her husband’s left her long chestnut curls free as always and a soft smile gracing her face hiding the intelligent and calculative gleam to her hazel eyes. Next to Jamelia was Remus Lupin his tall lean body slouching in his chair, his eyes sunken in his scared face, a fresh cut along his neck. The last Marauder sat beside Remus, Peter Pettigrew was a short plump man his watery eyes avoiding contact with those around him instead focusing on his clasped hands in his lap occasionally darting up to watch his friends.

Beside Lily Potter was the beautiful brunette, blue eyed new Mrs Alice Longbottom, a wide grin plastered on her soft face as she leant into her new husband’s side. Frank Longbottom wore a wide grin also his curious and cautious eyes only able to leave his wife for seconds at a time to observe the others gathered.

Close to Marlene was a row of what one could only assume her family, all having golden locks and attractive faces, conversing silently in stares and tilts of their heads. Other unknown faces where also spread around the table, many of them aurors one of the more notable the famed Alastair Moody who had chosen to stand behind his chair instead his eyes narrowed flicking around the room his wand tucked up his sleeve. As well as several Hogwarts professors including McGonagall and Flitwick.

There was also two red heads sitting together looking to be in their late twenties and obviously twins with bright blue eyes and stocky builds they shared mischievous smirks just as James and Sirius were. There was only one empty chair, on either side sat Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, all present assumed the empty chair was for the man that called this meeting.

Albus Dumbledore.

When he finally appeared all eyes were on him, except for Moody whose eyes flicked around constantly but what could you expect?

“I would like to welcome you all to the first meeting of the order of the phoenix!” he opened with a wide gesture “I have talked to all of you individually about fighting against Voldemort in this war and this, my friends, is how I intend to do it”


	2. the first time

The morning began like every other, with two little voices calling for their mothers to free them from their cribs. And so at six in the morning Lily Potter would fluidly stand from her bed and go to prepare her daughter for the day, while Jamelia Black would roll gracelessly and still half asleep from her bed and slowly make her way to her own two-year-old.

Once they were dressed, fed and ready for the day they were set in the extravagant play room, which had once been a ball room, to play while the adults prepared for their own days.

Lily would dress in her uniform and head off to work at 6:45 at St. Margo’s, where she was a newly trained healer working four days a week, treating patients suffering from transfiguration incidences. James and Sirius would leave for the auror department at seven, Peter off to Diagon ally at 8:50 where he worked at a small shop and Remus would head out at about ten in search of jobs most days otherwise leaving in the early morning doing what little work he could find among muggles.

At nine however Jamelia would gather the two toddlers and head outside to feed the dogs and make notes. She was studying breeding and cross breeding of magical dogs attempting to breed dogs that would become popular family familiars. While she worked the girls would play around outside, today they were playing on their new toy brooms, presents from their fathers on their second birthdays. They could only rise a metre or so from the ground and could only fly within the marauders home Quidditch pitch, which was charmed so the toy brooms couldn’t leave the side lines.

The days were many of the same, simple and lovely, in their little safe haven, the bad and evil acts only news stories when within the walls of Marauder Manor.

The days passed with relative ease but in typical Marauder fashion they lived for the weekends every Sunday night- Saturday if the full moon was a problem- the marauders had large family dinners and sometimes invite other friends as well. James and Sirius would spend their days off playing quidditch on the expansive property, sleeping and spending time with their daughters, wives and friends.

One particular Sunday in July just happened to be Jamelia’s 21th birthday and so Sirius work her up in style.

While Sirius usually slept in on the weekends when he didn’t have to work, this particular Sunday he woke up early Jamelia still asleep beside him the light blanket outlining her curvy figure. Her breasts had filled out a lot after the baby and her hips had gotten wider and Sirius loved it.

Propped on his elbow he stroked her hair back from her face, gently waking her with a kiss as his mischievous fingers trailed down ward slowly.

Jamelia began her birthday morning with a bang.

………..

After a particularly good morning spent with her family Jamelia was taken to a lovely little restaurant at Diagon ally where they met Alice and Frank Long-bottom as well as Remus’s girlfriend of the last year, Shawnee. The group of eleven sat outside the restaurant watching the shoppers go about their business enjoying the top quality food and company of the ones they loved.

“I keep getting terrible stories to report on!” Shawnee’s voice cut above the chatter at one point “who even reads the stupid gossip column? Who cares that Malfloy got married? I mean, there is a war on and I’m stuck writing fluff pieces about death eaters”

Sirius’s face scrunched up “that means miniature Malfoy’s in the next year. Imagine what you’d have to write then!” Shawnee replied with fake vomiting into her handbag earning loud laughter around the table and innocent giggles from the little girls.

After the laughter subsided lily reached into her enchanter handbag “not to change the topic or anything but…” she pulled a large chocolate cake from inside the bag quickly lighting the candle with her wand “happy birthday…” the rest of the group joined loudly the youngest two stumbling the words.

With the last ‘hooray’ there was a piercing scream from further up the ally and chaos began. Witches and wizards were running around frantically, some apparating leaving their shopping behind. But soon people were just spinning on the spot unable to apparate, with this the panic intensified.

Sirius, James, Frank and Alice all reacted quickly getting to their feet wands already drawn. The children were pulled into their mother’s arms heads burrowed into their chests, Jamelia pulling her long curls forward to hide her daughter. Shawnee stood close eyes wide wand trembling slightly, but still raised high and ready. Remus and Peter flanked the girls.

“death eaters” James shouted “they put up anti-apparation wards”

“we need to get to the other end of the ally get to muggle London” Alice put forward

“that’s where they are Ally” Frank replied “what they’ll expect, we should find somewhere to hide make a stand if we can”

And with that the group was directed down a side ally and pushed their way in to a small divination supply shop.

…………………..

The group was in the small shop for several minutes hiding, the children out the back with Peter and Shawnee who felt like they wouldn’t be as effective fighters as Lily and Jamelia. They felt relatively safe and were placing protective charms over the doors and windows at the front of the shop.

That was when death eaters burst through the wall, three were promptly met with stunners and paralysing spells the other two throwing back jinx’s and curses of their own.

Jamelia and Lily ducked behind the counter quickly, popping up to throw stunners when they could while the three aurors, Frank had been hit with a stunning spell at the death eaters entrance, were duelling full frontal at a speed that couldn’t be easily followed and the two death eaters struggled to keep up with.

Just as quickly as the fight started it froze. Standing in the hole that used to be a wall was a tall, looming man with dark hair and pale skin, his eyes shadows and his thin smile taunting and intimidating, his long billowing robes wafting with a non-existent breeze.

Jamelia’s eyes widened and she started to back away from the counter her fingers tight around Lily’s arm, keeping low pulling her towards their children. They needed to run. Because she recognised that man, she had seen the only known picture, one that was plastered to every surface asking the daunting question “have you seen this wizard?”.

They needed to run with their babies because she knew no one, not even children, lived when they came face to face with the dark lord. He had no mercy and running was the only way to save her baby.

But the door was locked and she couldn’t reach the children.

She stood quickly, turning to him where he smiled a bright smile at the four aurors before him, Frank had been revived, a smile that could have been attractive if not for the malice in his eyes. “there is no escaping” he said simply, almost conversationally.

Jamelia was the first to fire, a particularly nasty spell that she was taught as a child to scare off dangerous wild animals, it was instinctual and the first thing that popped into her mind, all it would have done was make an extremely loud noise sound in his ear but it was easily deflected. The others joined spells flying every which way, the dark lord having only enough time to fire a few spells, one of which cut deep slices into Sirius’s legs leaving him bleeding on the floor. This encouraged Jamelia out from behind the counter standing protectively over his unconscious form.

Shortly, there were more death eaters and aurors in the small shop, fighting feverously until again it froze yet again. You-know-who had disappeared in a swish of his cloak, those followers left standing following suit and those on the ground were quickly jumped upon by the aurors.

Standing above her husband she quickly applied what little healing spells she could before the healers entered treating the wounded throughout the ally and transporting them to Saint Margo’s.

When a healer knelt by him she gave her excuses and went in search for her daughter running into Lily who was holding a crying Evans close to her chest. Just past her was Shawnee holding out her own wailing child. Rosie settled fairly quickly in her mother’s arms, hiding in her knotted hair, paying no mind to the sticky blood splattered on her mother’s face.


	3. christmas ideas

Six months after the attack in Diagon ally and Sirius’s short stay in Saint Margo’s, Marauder Manor was filled with holiday cheer. The manor was as full as it had ever been with all of Jamelia’s family her brothers and mother filling the large property a little more. However, while the outward mood was cheerful an underlying mourning and depression could be felt when the family gathered together as the gap left by the oldest son became more prevalent. The children however had no idea as the underlying pain of the adults surrounding them and loved the atmosphere attention and gifts.

On Christmas eve Jamelia, Lily, Shawnee and Jamelia’s mother, Katherina, in the kitchen cooking up a feast for dinner along with the help of Trevor and Nick, they had started shortly after breakfast and where having a wonderful time gossiping and sharing stories and recipes. The other men and the babies were outside playing about, or in Remus’s case at work. So the group in the kitchen was surprised when Remus slid in to a seat at the table and started peeling potatoes quietly.

“what are you doing home early?” Jamelia asked trying to sound nonchalance, but suspecting the worst.

“same old same old” he answered dryly

“AGAIN!” Jamelia’s outrage came quickly, not only because she loved Remus like her own brother, but because soon enough Barry, too, would be facing these troubles in finding work. “those filthy, ignorant-! Urgh! There aren’t even words to describe the type of people they are!”

Remus looked upon his dear friend, touched by her anger on his behalf “it’s fine” he responded quietly reaching out to his girlfriend’s comfort.

“no its not! There should be rules about this! Why is no one forcing the minerstry’s hand in making these rules!” she was met with silent agreement before a thought struck her “why aren’t WE?” Katherina’s eyes widened in interest and Trevor stopped cutting up vegetables, interest peeked.

“we need to make the ministry listen! We could start a group. Get members, partition! Not only that but raise money for research I heard the other day there’s a wizard in Ireland who made significant steps in creating a potion, called wolfsbane, that could assist with the change, make it easy! It’s just expensive to make! And his looking into cures as well! We could fund him, help him! We could find people and jobs willing to take werewolves! And give those who need it places to stay so they don’t need to go to crazies like Greyback!” the room was all staring in her taking in her fast tracked and confusing speech.

After a long pause lily slowly responded “that might actually work” with other nods of approval she continued “of course the Potters will help fund it”

“so will the blacks” Sirius came from the door way a broad smile on his face, Rosie in his arms, the others from outside flowing into the kitchen behind him

“and the Frazers” Trevor added

“we will just need to contact this potioneer” Katherina brought forwards “where did you read about this dear I will owl him immediately”

“we should probably speak to Gringots first, Katherina” James cut in “make an actual foundation, an account with money that can be drawn from”

“good idea” Katherina commented “we will head over after Christmas. Get everything in place as soon as possible”

“what should it be called?” Peter cut in after a moment

The group looked around the kitchen seemingly searching for ideas. Remus meanwhile was sitting in complete shock at his friends and their willingness to help him, and others like him, to give up money and fight the ministry just so he had a fair chance.

“the werewolf foundation?” lily bought forward, and was met with shaking heads

“what was the name of the potion, Jay?” Shawnee asked

“wolfsbane”

“how about the wolfsbane foundation?” Shawnee suggested looking to Remus for approval, but instead was met with his continued shock at the situation.

“that’s perfect” Jamelia smiled back “I love it”

“the wolfsbane foundation, it is” Sirius agreed

 

* * *

 

Christmas dinner that night was filled with elaborate dinner and excided discussion and organisation of the wolfsbane foundation.

“how would it run? How would it be organised?” lily put forward as she spooned more vegetables onto Evans and Rosie’s plates.

“it’ll need a base office or something” Jamelia agreed

 “perhaps that shop that has been closed down forever at the end of Diagon ally?” Alice suggested, who had been updated on the idea when she and Frank arrived, already promising their funding.

“no I think something more private. One of the little shops just off the ally?”

“yeah I suppose that would work, and it’d be private enough that people who are trying to keep it secret feel safe” James agreed

“should we build a potions lab for the potioneer and help mass produce it?” Sirius asked

“that’s brilliant, Sirius!” Jamelia agreed enthusiastically

“Who would actually run the day to day things of it all?” peter asked “we all have jobs”

This bought a pause to the discussion before Barry cut in with a rather blunt “Remus doesn’t” and all eyes moved to the young man playing with his peas listening to his friend’s enthusiasm in trying to help him, reminding him of the discussions about animagi. His eyes looked away from his peas at this moment however and saw the excitement and hope in his friend’s eyes. “I couldn’t”

“it’s not charity, Remus” Shawnee cut in sternly “you are talented and clever and have a part of the community that this foundation would help. You can do this better than anyone” the group around the dinner table were nodding in agreement when he turned back to Shawnee she gave one last stern order “do it Rem, it’s a job we need”

And with a final sigh of resistance and a happy bubbling in his stomach Remus agreed to take the job.

After a round of congratulations and other happy sentiments Shawnee took everyone’s attention “well on that happy note” she paused for effect “Remus and I have something to share” she had the whole tables undivided attention now, even the toddlers looked up from their food “where pregnant!” she admitted happily, Remus beaming beside her, his relief at the job making more sense.

This news was met with more elaborate happiness and James and Sirius broke out even more alcohol. Just as the bottle top came flying off in an overly dramatic gesture on James’ part when there was a loud ‘pop’ and a little elf appeared in the dining room.

With the whole rooms attention, the little elf nervously bowed “Grookie is very sorry Mr’s and miss’s, Grookie is not meaning to interrupt yours dinners”

she was met with a silent and surprised audience before Jamelia broke it with and excited “Grookie!” getting up from the table she rushed the elf hugging her gently “Grookie, what are you doing here?”

By this time Sirius had recognised the elf as one of the Black’s and stood carefully behind his wife ready to intervene if Grookie had been sent with the ill intentions of his mother.

“Grookie is here it ask if Miss Jamelia and Master Sirius need a house elf, Grookie remembered what Miss Jamelia said and hopes she still wants to be Grookie’s mistress” the elf paused for a breath bowing her head slightly “Mistress Wilburga died this night and since there is no Black heir elves can choose which new Black Masters and Mistresses we like” Grookie lifted her eyes back up to meet Jamelia’s “will you be Grookies Mistress?”

After sharing a brief look with her husband she turned back to the elf “of course Grookie it would be an honour if you would serve us”

Grookie’s answering smile was ear to ear and Jamelia feared it would split her face “Grookie will clean the kitchen” she said and with a ‘pop’ was gone again.

 

* * *

 

 The room was crowded and the few chairs around the small classroom were taken along with desks and window sills. Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and once everyone had gathered began to talk.

“I apologise for the location, for obvious reasons the students can’t see a large meeting in the Great hall” this was followed by murmurs of understanding. “this war is coming to a head and my sources have told me Voldemort is recruiting. I have been told he has plans to speak with the giants, vampires and werewolves. We will be stopping this at the very least by convincing them to not fight with him”

Nods of understanding and a grunt from Mad-eye displayed the understanding and agreement but the Marauders were watching Remus who they knew would be used to approach the werewolves.

“Hagrid, if I could ask you to contact the giants, I will of course supply you with what you need” Dumbledore commanded waiting only for a nod from Hagrid before he continued “Eldred, could you talk with your contacts see where they stand?”

“I doubt the vampires will take any side in this war, Albus” Eldred Worple, a middle aged wizard with pale skin replied “but I shall ask none the less”

“Remus, I thought that perhaps now you are running this werewolf charity you could be able to sound out the werewolf community, we’ll talk later about the details” with a slight incline of Remus’s head the meeting continued.

And so the meeting continued discussing rumours about who is and isn’t working with Voldemort and his whereabouts, and reports on missions undertaken by members.

As the meeting dispersed and hour later and some members loitered to catch up, James and Sirius lead their wives towards a pair of identical red heads in their late twenties, and mischievous grins on their faces. The girls recognised them from previous meetings as the Prewett twins, but neither girls had ever met the pair.

“Fabian, Gideon” James addressed them collectively

“these” Sirius gestured to Lily and Jamelia “are our wives, a hundred percent real and in no way fake”

“they look pretty real to me Gideon” one twin said

“yes I suppose they are real women, Fabian”

“but are they real wives” they chorused wide and teasing grins on their handsome faces as James and Sirius got agitated, making the girls laugh.

“ahh….” One twin began

“laughing at their pain-“ the other nodded

“this confirms it”

“wives” they nodded in agreement, making the girls laugh harder.

Sirius shook his head “I hope neither of you ever reproduce, one of you in the world is too much” he paused as James laughed “and we have two”

“oh that’s rich coming from you” the twin on the right replied good naturedly

“from what we hear your no better”

“and you’ve already reproduced”

This left all four men in tears of laughter even though Jamelia thought, and Lily agreed, the exchange wasn’t that funny.

After a long moment where the men recovered one of the twins turned to the girls “your daughters are real cuties, really”

“they look oddly alike though” the other commented

“we can’t tell between them in the photos these twos desks are covered in” the twins laughed to each other

Before the one on the left said “our sister had twins”

“she named them after us and everything”

“were training them up to be pranksters”

“Like their uncles”

“they’re only two”

“but they catch on quick”

The girls shared a look as they chuckled “our husbands are doing the same” Lily shared “seem convinced that they need to continue to traumatise McGonagall after graduation”

The four men shared a sly smile “perhaps we should combine forces” Sirius suggested with raised eyebrows to the twins and Lily covered her face in defeat.

The twins seemed to love the idea “we’ll ask our sister about baby-sitting for you while you’re at meetings”

“she’ll love it she wants a little girl”

“were are they anyway?”

“with the house elf” Jamelia supplied

“oh, so” he turned to Sirius and James “is it a deal?”

“it’s a deal” the two men agreed triumphantly


	4. bitter sweet news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copy right intended.... i own nothing
> 
> please enjoy comment and kudos :)

The new year started well. It was quiet, peaceful no major developments with the order or the war. So there was slight disappointment and severe reality checks when an order meeting was called for the end of January.

And so as agreed at the last meeting Evans and Rosie were packed up and taken to the Weasley home to play with the 2-year-old twins there. And so that is how lily and Jamelia found themselves with their daughters in a wet and rainy field overlooking a darling little cottage with what looked like magically built extensions and two extra stories.

It was absolutely charming.

They were met in the garden as they approached by two young boys with fiery red hair and sticks in their hands. They looked to be eight and nine with mud and freckles across their faces and not in the least shy.

“what are you doing here?” the elder one asked seriously

Lily smiled fondly “we came to see you mum, she said our daughters might be able to play with you for a bit”

At this point the two boys looked at the toddlers peeking from behind their mother’s legs “they’re babies, they can play with Fred and George and Percy” the eldest said before running off stick in the air “come on Charlie I heard a dragon over here!”

And with a fond smile after the boys the women continued to the door where another furiously red headed and heavily pregnant woman waited welcoming them into her home.

Jamelia lent into Lily “feel like you fit in” she whispered with an amused grin as lily’s tongue poked out.

“hello, hello, please come in. I’m Molly” she said as she leads them into the small and busy kitchen for tea “You must be Mrs Black and Potter! Its lovely to meet you my brothers go on and on about your husbands, think they’re right and talented” she smiled up at them “how do you take your tea?”

“sugar please” Jamelia answered “and please call me Jamelia”

“and Lily” lily added “and I’ll take milk please”

Molly organised their tea and passed biscuits to the little girls “and aren’t you two pretty. What are your names?”

The girls hid their faces in their mother’s sides.

“this is Ambrosia-Rose” Jamelia introduced “and Evalynn”

This got her two disgruntled looks from the tiny girls before they turned to Molly “Rosie” came one angry little voice as the other said “Evans”. Their mothers smiled triumphantly.

“their cousin Nymphadora Tonks convinced them that nicknames were better than real names, mind you she’s only seven” Jamelia explained with a chuckle.

“well why don’t you meet my boys. I’ll just go round them up while you drink your tea” she smiled and disappeared deeper into the house. Molly returned a few minutes later with a twin in each arm and another red headed boy carrying a picture book who looked to be three or four.

“this is Fred and George and this is my little angle Percy” Molly introduced “my other two are just cleaning up. They were outside playing in mud, the rascals!” and just as she was done the two red headed boys they met outside came sliding into the kitchen. “and here they are Bill and Charlie” Molly finished with a smile “boys this is Mrs Black and Potter and their daughters Rosie and Evans there going to play here for a little bit. Why don’t you take them into the living room to play?”

And with that one request all five boys were leading the girls out of the kitchen and into, what was presumably, the living room.

“Thank you for watching them Molly” Jamelia started

“yes you are a life saver” Lily added

When the tea was finished the three mothers stuck their heads into the living room to see the four two year olds playing with blocks, and giggling as they fell.

 

* * *

 

After a particularly gruelling meeting were protection for the Tonk family was organised, as it had been learned they were now targets as well as patrols of public places, Alice stood bringing attention to herself.

“hey guys, so Frank and I have some good news to share and who better than all of you, I feel like we can defiantly end this meeting on a high note” she paused, taking a deep breath and looking to her husband for support “we’re pregnant! Three months” she cheered.

“WHAT!” came two screams from her best friends who jumped from their seats running to hug her “ME TOO!” they again chorused then froze, the three women staring at each other and the rest of the Order looking on in amazement.

“HOW FAR!” all three chorused this time

“I’m due the end of July” Jamelia answered her broad smile lighting up her face

“start of August” Lily chimed in

“I’m mid-July” Alice added

No one noticed at the head of the table the pale face of Albus Dumbledore, all too absorbed in the happy news.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so of gossiping and planning their future children’s play dates later, Lily and Jamelia returned to the Weasley’s to collect their daughters.

They were met at the door again by a frazzled looking Molly. “oh, I hope they weren’t too much trouble” Lily cut in straight away.

“oh not at all dear, they actually calmed Fred and Georges shenanigans a little” Molly reassured “they are too much like my brothers, not that they help encouraging their little pranks”

Lily and Jamelia laughed in understanding “our girls are the same” jamelia sympathised

“and their fathers and uncles encourage it!” lily added with a disapproving head shake and a slight grin.

Jamelia sighed with a smile “I don’t know how you do it Molly, you’re amazing!”

With a knowing chuckle Molly glanced at the pair “I’m sure you’ll know all about it soon enough”

 

* * *

 

And so they walked to the nearby field they arrived in with their daughters chatting away happily.

“mummy?” Evans asked as they approached the apparating point “are we twins?”

“no baby” lily replied with a soft smile

“but we always share a birthday cake” Rosie cut in

“and we both have black hair” Evans added

“Fred and George said we were” Rosie argued, chin high

“well, you have different mummies and daddies” lily remedied gently, but this seemed to upset the girls, “I suppose you could be pretend twins” she answered looking to Jamelia for approval of the idea, which came in a slight nod and two happy two year olds.

 

* * *

 

A week after the last meeting Jamelia, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Lily and James were sitting in Dumbledore’s office waiting for the man who summoned them. Evans and Rosie were at the Weasleys again, much to their delight and the women discussed their pregnancies for the billionth time that week.

They only paused to greet a particularly grave Dumbledore, making Jamelia hesitate, her memory casting back to the last time she saw the headmaster looking so grave.

“I’m afraid I have troubling news for you all” he started as he sat behind his desk, effectively bringing down the mood of the room “it had come to light that Voldemort has become aware of a prophecy that predicts the birth of a boy who will overcome his strength”

“a prophecy? James questioned “divination is a ridiculous branch of magic, I didn’t think he would be fool enough to believe in such nonsense, who cares what Voldemort thinks let him be scared”

“ah yes, my boy, and on any other day I would agree. But this one even I believe to be true now” he was met with confusion and surprise. “but alas, it doesn’t matter what I believe only what Voldemort does”

Lily broke the silence with an intrigued “how so?”

“lily my dear, the prophecy predicts the birth of a boy at the end of July to parents who have defied Voldemort three times”

“he thinks its one of our babies?” Jamelia burst jumping to her feet beginning to pace.

“Jay don’t stress” Sirius said pulling his wife to a stop “it’s just a prophecy, you don’t believe in them”

She nodded weakly looking at her husband’s chest trying to hold back the tears. “it doesn’t matter” she said when she felt she could sound in control, her voice still sounded small and weak and worried. “if he believes it he will kill the three of us just in case, and you and James and Frank and Peter and Remus and Shawnee and the girls” her voice grew in pitch and destress throughout Dumbledore only nodding gravely.

And the three girl’s bright hopes for their unborn children seemed to leak from their veins and pull on their hearts.


	5. daddies little girls

Two days later Maurader manor was in lock down and the new home of the Longbottoms along with the Maurader’s, their home now a secret from all but Dumbledore. And four pregnant women under the one roof, no matter how large that roof was, was too many.

As the months rolled by the men becoming twitchy at being unable to leave the property, unable to help in the war, and the women would gang up on them at times. The hormones seemed to fuel each other, they all seemed to be upset at once, angry together and slowly the excitement for the birth of their youngsters began to build again.

One particular morning in March began with crying children as they begged their mothers to let them play with Fred and George Weasley, who they hadn’t seen in four months and wrote letters too, which were actually drawings, almost daily. This particular tantrum would raise its head every couple weeks since the families were put in hiding, but had become more regular when their mothers and aunt Shawnee and Alice had begun to plan an elaborate family birthday party for the girls the following month to keep themselves entertained. When the girls, who had become more mischievous in their isolation, caught wind of the plan several days ago they had been convinced that Fred and George Weasley should be in attendance.

The foursome had only met in person twice, so this desperation to see their friends charmed their parents, the connection the four seemed to share endearing them even more so, with molly writing to tell them about her boys begging and crying about the same matter when she caught wind of it.

But sadly as much as everyone wished that the Weasleys could help celebrate the occasion, it just couldn’t happen for the safety of the unborn children that the Alice, Jamelia and Lily protected inside of themselves. They had reached five months and had grown proportionately. James and Sirius liked to joke about what would happen if they all ran into each other, which while usually an amusing re-enactment that left the little girls giggling, it had made Shawnee cry one and Alice to stomp pointedly on James toe, they only tease Jamelia and Lily now.

This particular morning the crying had begun with, instead of the usual picture, invitations to the twins third birthday in two weeks and the news that the girls couldn’t attend. And while the girls stomped their little feet and screeched, their mothers held back tears of their own that their little girls couldn’t have everything in a world that they didn’t realise they needed protecting form.

When James noticed his wife’s eyes welling he interfered “what’s all this about?” he cut in sternly surprising the girls into silence.

“daddy” Evans said holding out the invite “mummy won’t let us!” she punctuated this with a stop of her foot which Rosie echoed.

“mmmh” contemplated how he might finally explain to the risk to everyone’s safety of a meeting with the Weasley’s were to occur in a way that the little girls might finally understand. “come sit with me” he instructed guiding the little ones to the next room to settle in one of the comfortable couches where Sirius joined hoisting Rosie onto his lap, James doing the same with Evans.

“you remember how we’ve told you girls where all hiding from a bad guy?” James started and the little girls nodded, their little faces becoming serious like the adults always did when they talked about bad guys. “and you remember that we can’t visit the Weasley’s until the bad guy is gone?” this got some disgruntled whinging that Sirius quickly silenced. “the bad guys want to find your little brothers or sisters and do bad guy stuff, that’s why we’re all hiding and we can’t stop hiding.” Rosie had a little frown on her chubby face and Evans had wide worried eyes “it’s like in hid and seek” James said quickly worried he had said to much, that he would give them nightmares with this new information “we can’t stop hiding or we’ll lose the game”

“I want to win” Evans pitched in enthusiastically fear forgotten, James smiled in relief.

“what about you Rosie?” Sirius prompted bouncing his daughter slightly on his lap

She looked up at her father with eyes to serious for her young face, “I don’t want my little sister or brother’s to get hurt by the bad guys” she said sternly, she had woken up a month ago convinced she would have three little brothers and a sister soon, everyone had simply agreed to make her happy. “but Fred and George” she added in a little voice after her eyes tearing up slightly, tilting her chin down and breaking her father’s heart.

“if you be good girls we’ll talk and see what we can think of” Sirius said quickly getting a look from James “but you have to be good” he finished sternly.

 

* * *

 

On the 31 st of March James and Sirius took their daughters outside for what they told their mothers was a walk along the property line. When they were far enough from the house and had enough tree cover the two men and their daughters disappeared and reappeared in a field overlooking a small cottage.

Walking into the yard and were greeted by Molly Weasley and two identical two – almost 3 – year-olds. “Dumbledore said I might be expecting you” she said almost disapprovingly, as the four children ran into the house merrily to play and the two men smiled cheekily at eachother.

 

* * *

 

When the first of July came tension was high in Maurauder manor with the Alice, Jamelia and Lily’s due dates looming with the hope that all three would be overdue and pushed into early august, as Shawnee was now. Shawnee was a week and a half past her due date and ready to pop at any second, she ate spicy foods in the hope it brings on labour for a week now.

And so it was no surprise that late on the first of July Shawnee went into labour giving birth early on the second of July to a bouncing boy, Regan.  Rosie and Evans were thrilled with their new brother, refusing idea that he was their cousin.

The house was busy from then on, now there was a new born in their mist the fact that within a month there would be three more hit home and the stress that they might have sons, might give birth in July, might continue to be hunted weight on all three women’s minds as their husbands grew more worried at the looming threat, that the birth of their children may cause action by those who were hunting them.

All the worry and stress came to a peak on the morning of the 30th of July, Dumbledore noticed, and general panic when Alice went into labour. She had a beautiful son several hours later, Neville. She refused to leave when Dumbledore suggested it, to move to a safe house, wanting to stay and support her friends even through her distress over her little Neville with his one dark curl.

On the 31st Lily went into labour giving birth in the night, to a gorgeous little dark haired Harry, surprising a happy Evans and Rosie in the morning. She also refused to leave as Dumbledore suggested instead standing by Jamelia as she went into labour in the early hours of the first of August, giving birth to a pink bundle of joy, named Sahara-Lily.

After a day of joy and bitter sweet celebration the three families hugging and crying split apart, the Potters and Longbottoms going into hiding to protect their new born sons from the dark lord.

The Blacks and the Lupins stayed together in Marauder manor and attempted to live normally, Peter lurked to the edges of the family, seemingly unsure of how to deal with the new babies.

“do you want to hold her Pete?”

“err… no, thank you” he would answer but still continued to look down on the beautiful child making faces at her.

The Potters and Longbottoms whereabouts were completely secret, Dumbledore had organised everything and was currently organising the Fidelius charm and so for three days there was no contact until Dumbledore showed up one day.

“Sirius” he said walking right in without any greetings “James and Lily would like for you to be secret keeper” without even glancing at his wife or thinking about it he agreed blew a kiss to his wife and daughters and was off.

He arrived back a few hours later exhausted, and going straight to bed.


	6. October 31st

The next year was challenging, the babies grew like weeds and the war continued to knock on their front door. Sirius was hunted, the obvious reason being he was suspected to be the Potters secret keeper as James’s best friend he was an obvious choice. And as if to add more stress to the situation Jamelia, even though precautions were taken, fell pregnant again. Not having Lily and Alice by her side for that shock had not been easy and even their letters and photos and love came at least once a week, Lily’s teasing about a fun Christmas, and Shawnees reassuring presence, Jamelia still felt alone.

Rosie’s 4th birthday was a small occasion she didn’t want to see the Weasley’s, had stopped talking to them all together, all she wanted was her twin and every morning would ask her parents when Evans was coming home. So on her birthday she threw a tantrum which caused both Sahara, Regan and Jamelia to cry and Sirius, Remus and Shawnee trying to sought out the chaos that had become their home.

Things got worse when Sahara’s first came and while Jamelia put on a good face all day, making it the best day possible for her daughters, but she was missing Harry and Neville’s first bithdays and the war was still at the door and there had been another attempt to capture Sirius.

The night had ended in a row with peter coming forward with an answer, he could be secret keeper.

 

* * *

 

On the 31st of October Sirius woke up with a bad feeling. He couldn’t shake it all day, even though the day went better than most had in the past year. He spent the day playing with his daughters and watching over his tiny 3-month old son, Alexander or Allie for short, he had been born premature on the 29th of July but all had worked out well the healers working their magic, he was now laying happily on a blanket gurgling.

Just after the kids had been put to bed and an exhausted Jamelia fell asleep on the couch, Sirius jotted a note and left it on the bench for his wife in case she woke and hurried out of the house. An hour previously he had got a terrible feeling, worse than the one he had had all day.

He remembered where James and lily were hiding.

But surly they were fine, and he didn’t want to worry Jamelia. So he headed off to make sure everything was fine.

Sirius arrived in the empty cemetery at Godric’s Hollows and walked to wards the little cottage he now remembered and stopped dead.

The house was half collapsed, the door off its hinges and everything was quite, to quite. When Sirius came back to his senses he ran hard and fast, through the front of the cottage “JAMES!” he screamed brokenly “LILY!” that’s when in the dim light his boot hit something, he looked down to see his best friend’s vacant eyes staring up at him “JAM-ES!” his voice broke as he dropped to his knees shaking his limp friend, his body still warm, tears started to flow unknowingly down Sirius’s cheeks.

“PADFOOT!” came a small whimper from the top of the stairs and his head whipped up and he was up the stairs scooping his Goddaughter into his arms where she grasped at his neck hands clamping to him sobs building volume and tears soaking into his shirt. “Mu-mu-mu-mummy! Mummy won’t wake up!” she wailed.

Sirius held her tightly, stroking her back “where’s Harry?” he asked after a long moment.

“H-h-h-h-har-ry sl-le-eep-eep-ing” she choked out

Sirius held back another sob as he walked towards Harry’s bedroom pausing in the doorway to tuck Evans head tighter into his neck and cover her face in his hair when he saw Lily. She was lying in an awkward position on her back her legs tucked under her in such a way that spoke of death. Her eyes were wide with a terrified look across her face, he arms spread wide. Another, loud, gut wrenching sob ripped from Sirius’s throat and Evans started crying harder.

That when Sirius heard the whimper. “harry!” he yelled hope colouring his tone and Evans paused in her crying looking up and toward the upside down and blackened crib. Harry really began to wail as Sirius lifted the crib up and pulled him from underneath pulling him tight to his chest hurrying both children from the house and the horrors they must of witnessed.

Once on the front lawn he gave them a once over

Evans seemed to be physically fine with only a bruise or two, as did harry except for a peculiar scar on his forehead. After the brief once over Sirius scooped them securely to his chest one more and went to leave the yard, heading back to the cemetery to apparate home but instead he found his way blocked but Hagrid.

The lovable giant of a man blocked his way shock clearly audible on his face. “Sirius!” he paused clearly not expecting him “got o’ders’ form Dumbledore to ge’ those two ta ‘ogwarts” he said self-assured “where’s James an’ Lily?”

Sirius sobbed “I’ve got to go Hagrid I’ve got to get these two home” and with that he pushed past and hurried away Hagrid’s loud yowls echoing down the street.

When Sirius arrived home it was to find the lights on in the kitchen and Shawnee and Remus sitting with an upset Jamelia who was holding a wailing Rosie, who was screaming for Evans. They all looked up in shock when Sirius pushed into the room all jumping to their feet. He was covered in dirt and soot and holding two wailing children.

When Rosie saw Evans she jumped up “Evans” she sobbed and evens let go of Sirius sliding out of his arms and turning into the fiercest hug with his own daughter. The pair clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it terrible wails coming from them as they sunk to the ground together.

Jamelia, Remus and Shawnee’s eyes were wide tears already flowing from Jamelia. “Sirius, what happened?” Remus chocked out as calmly as he could manage.

“they – they’re – they’re dead” Sirius chocked out “peter- peter betrayed us!”

“NO!” came three gasps.

Remus sunk back into his chair, Jamelia fell to the floor and Shawnee just stood stock still.

 

* * *

 

What seemed like hours later Jamelia, Shawnee and the children were tucked into a bed with the hope of getting the kids to sleep.

That’s when Sirius and Remus left to find the traitor.

To give Peter Pettigrew a traitors death.


	7. empty shells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one to end   
> hope you enjoy :)

When Jamelia woke in her bed with three children, Shawnee and the sun stubbornly shining in the window even though it was November first, she swallowed back the tears and tried to get up without disturbing anyone. She walked to the kitchen looking for her husband instead she found Grookie in the kitchen cooking chocolate chip pancakes.

“mistress did not have a good night, Grookie is thinking she could use a treat” the elf explained

“that’s very sweet of you but I’m not hungry thank you, but the children will love them. Are Sirius and Remus home?”

“Master Remus came in last night, bleeding. Grookie fixed him ‘cause he told Grookie not to disturb Mistress that Mistress had children that shouldn’t be woken. He is sleeping now, lost lots of blood. Grookie gave him soup and hot chocolate, Master Remus does like chocolate”

“and Sirius?” Jamelia questioned worry building in her stomach

“Master Sirius is not home, Master Sirius is in trouble Master Remus said. But he said not to wake you”

“shit” Jamelia cursed as she raced to her rooms and dressed in her most formal and strict looking robes, tightly fitted black with a high neck.

She raced to the ministry and straight to the Aurors department which seemed to be in shambles.

Jamelia walked up to the frazzled looking witch at the front desk “I’m here to pick up my husband I hear he go into some drunken fight last night” she said in a drone of a voice.

“and what’s his name miss” the sectary asked

“Sirius Black”

The woman gasped and called behind her, Jamelia was grabbed by the arms and lead down a hall.

“excuse me” she tried to yell in a dignified manner as her wand was taken “get your hands off me! What is the meaning of this?”

She was lead to and left in a small white room with only two chairs and a table. She sat, quietly, she tried not to fidget. She could feel their eyes on her. Feel them watching her through the walls. The only thought going through her mind was ‘Sirius better of done a good fuckin job on Pettigrew’

It felt like a couple hours later that Mad-eye walked into the room and sat opposite her and she sighed in relief “Alastair” she smiled weakly“can you please explain what’s going on”

“not good lassie, not good” he said gruffly “do you know what your husband did last night?”

Jamelia raised her eyebrows “not specifics” she answered vaguely “why?”

“know about the Potter’s?” he questioned abruptly

She took a deep breath, stiffened her lip and held back the tears prickling her eyes.

“take that as a yes, kids are missing, Dumbledore said he sent Hagrid for ‘em but that your husband took ‘em. Know anything about that?”

Jamelia nodded and couldn’t hold back the tears any more “he – he bought them home, they were covered in dirt and crying and Harry was bleeding something awful, but they’re safe, in bed when I left”

Mad-eye nodded “good, he didn’t hurt ‘em?”

“Sirius? Of course not! Their his–our godchildren” Jamelia said outraged “he was torn apart when he got home, he had to see two of our best friends murdered bodies to save those kids from a falling house!” a sob wrenched it’s self from her chest “as Evans was falling asleep all she would say was ‘mummy won’t wake up, mummy won’t wake up!” Jamelia broke down crying for a moment “Sirius was worse all he could say was ‘he’s dead, he’s dead, how am I going to live? He’s dead’ then he left to get Pettigrew” at Pettigrew’s name Jamelia’s voice hardened, “to. Make. Him. Pay.” She said each of these words slowly, definitely, I told him to bring him to the aurors, that you would deal with the scum. He didn’t did he?” she looked into Moody’s eyes a dark smile creeping over her lips “did he die slowly? Did he suffer?”

“do you support your husband’s views of the dark arts and you-know-who?” Moody said in a mono tone as if holding an emotion back.

“his views? Of course I do! Why else would I be fighting in this damned foreign war! Voldemort needs to die! He needs to suffer a slow death for what he has done!” she was passionate in her anger tears drying up.

“so you don’t support your husband?”

“what are you on about Mad-Eye?”

“your husband supports you-know-who. He killed a bunch of muggles and Peter Pettigrew last night, all that’s left is a finger! Some reckon its cause his mad about you-know-who dying last night”

Jameilia’s jaw dropped eyes wide “what?”

Mad-eye sighed deciding she knew nothing “go home, look after them kids and don’t leave the house! Longbottom!” Frank Longbottom walked into the room, his face a breath of fresh air. Jumping to her feet Jamelia took him into a tight hug “take her home Longbottom!”

Frank took Jamelia home, the only thought in her head ‘it couldn’t possibly get any worse’, she hoped that the bad news spiral she was on had come to an end. Remus opened the door as she walked up the stairs and she ran straight into his arms. Their world was shattering around them, they were the last of the Marauders.

 

* * *

 

The next day Jamelia got the news, in the form of a bouncing baby boy in Dumbledore’s arms, that the Longbottom’s could no longer look after their son, that as godmother she was left to raise him. The last bit of her shattered, her heart was glass shards in her chest.

Dumbledore shuddered at the husk of a woman he saw in that moment, how all the life had seemingly left her poor fragile body, she was but a ghost now, but she still reached out and took the child. She was a fighter. And if not for herself she would find a way to put the broken shards of glass together again and turn them into stone, for her children and her best friend’s children. She would be a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end...  
> i hope you enjoyed and the next story is already up HP 1 .... lets really see what changed !!! :)  
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
